Fluffy One-Shots
by iHaveOSD
Summary: A series of one-shots that involve fluff, love and marriage. Looking for cute stuff? You came to the right place! Rated T because it's possible. Open to suggestions. PM/Review to give me your idea for my next one-shot. All credit to Chanda Hahn.
1. Instagram

**Hello! New series of one-shots. Takes place after Charlie got kidnapped in Fable, but before Mina went on that date with Templestiltskin's copper-powered brother whose name I have conveniently forgotten. It's a bit rushed, but please tell me your opinion and your idea for the next one-shot in the reviews!**

* * *

 **3rd Person**

* * *

Mina Grimm tucked her hair behind her left ear, hastily checking her clothes for any stains - a baby blue sleeveless shirt and some beige shorts that didn't go higher than her knees. Mina randomly hummed to her favorite song, Rock Bottom as she checked the clock on her bedroom wall for the third time in the last five minutes.

Mina sighed. Nan should be here by now. They were going shopping today and Nan said she'd be here by 2:00. Which was ten minutes ago.

The reason she was bringing her best friend is because Mina could never have afforded some new clothes or shoes by herself when the family money was running low, especially not after Charlie... died.

And Nan was the best at finding designer looking clothes at clearance aisles.

And besides, someone distracted her from Charlie's poor, innocent death that she felt was her fault. That someone being Jared. Mina sat down on her chair and put her hands on her head, leaning on her desk, sighing. After that night with him in the storage room in her new house, or the Grimm Mansion, as Nan called it, Wilhelmina Grimm could never look at that grey-eyed prince the same way.

The brown-haired girl blushed at how Jared _kissed_ her cheek. Sure, it was a merely brush of lips, but there was no denying what he did.

She hummed a little louder, picking up her brush a holding it near her mouth. By this time, she was singing out loud, eyes closed and lips singing in a perfect voice.

 _You hate me now and I feel the same way,_

 _You love me now and I feel the same way,_

 _We scream and we shout_

 _And make up the same day, same day_

"Rock Bottom. Seriously, do you have better things to do than sing Hailee Steinfeld songs?"

Mina's eyes widened, and holding her brush in an otherwise lethal dagger-like position, she turned around and was face to face with a pair of grey eyes. "T-T-Teague?" she stuttered, dropping her brush and gaping at the blue-eyed prince who was now smirking.

"Look, I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stare."

Mina immediately looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not supposed to be here." she said in an ice-cold voice. Teague just grinned his famous cheshire cat grin and stepped closer, replying, "What, here in this room, or..."

"Shut up Teague. Go away or..."

The evil prince just laughed and whispered, "Or what?" By now, Teague had inched up to her, mouth tantalizingly to her ear, that made Mina's stomach flip-flop for reasons that even she couldn't decipher. "Or-or I'll call Jared!" She kneed him in the stomach and ran to her desk, clumsily trying to open her drawer to get the Grimoire.

But something went horribly wrong.

Barely a moment before she could open the pages of the leather book, Teague swept it out of her hands with his power and physically squeezed her neck. Not a word was uttered between those two, but tension was thick in the air as the girl became numb, face pale, hands clawing at her throat - but to no avail. Wilhelmina Grimm's life was now in Teague's hands.

But one word, hardly a whisper, came out of the Grimm's mouth - "Jared."

Suddenly, she could breathe again. Collapsing to her feet, gasping; panting; wheezing. Never before had air felt better in life. When she could finally feel the floor beneath her and something warm around her, Mina squinted her eyes at the figure.

She immediately wanted to cry. "You came!" It was a hoarse whisper, but Jared heard it nonetheless. He frowned at what he saw his brother do and slowly asked, "Are you okay?" Mina cringed. "Somewhat." She replied. It wasn't a half-lie.

Then, she felt like crying all over again. "Never leave me again!" Mina cried, tears streaking down her cheeks out of happiness that she wasn't dead. She banged her fists against his chest, clutching his shirt as if he were her lifeline. Jared only held her closer and brought his lips down to her forehead, smiling even though Mina couldn't see it. Her stomach did did a back flip at the kiss, slowly looking up at him.

Like a magnet, their lips were brought closer and closer, about to touch. The two teenagers missed the sound of the door slammed, missed the soft footsteps, missed the perky voice that yelled, "Mina, I'm so sorry! My mom had to search for her credit card, and it turned out being wedged in between the couch by some Doritos and-"

Nan barged in the room, gaping at the two teens that were hugging one another, looking as if they were about to kiss. "Oh. My. God. What did I miss?!" Nan squealed and whipped out of her phone, taking a quick picture before they had a chance to react.

Mina screamed and scrambled off Jared, blushing and scooting as far away from him as possible. Jared looked even more embarrassed ad his face turned blank, visibly reddening as he stared at Nan.

The perky blonde, however, had a crazy grin on her face, fingers flying over the touchpad. "This is _soooo_ going on my Instagram!"


	2. Best Birthday Ever

**Thank you so much for the reviews! If you know me, by now, you also now that I update my stories every two weeks.**

 **Anywho, this is Jarina - again - and takes place in Fable, the day that Mina spilled her lunch on one of Brody's 'friends' (we all know that he doesn't really have any), T.J.**

 **This is a bit longer than my other ones. Enjoy the OOC-ness of Ever, Mina, and practically everyone else mentioned!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

* * *

It was Jared's birthday. Not that anyone else knew, of course.

In fact, out of all the people in the world, the only people who knew when is his birthday was Ever, his 'parents' and his brother. His brother who always stooped low and actually enjoyed being evil, no one should even bother to say his name.

But it bothered Jared, and it bothered him more than it was supposed to. His birthday only came every hundred-or-so years in the Fae plane, but in the human world, it was every year. He was used to spending it like a normal day, maybe even grabbing bite or two at the local bar. Of course, he was only allowed to go to bars because of his charm - and mind persuasion Fae power - but Jared liked to believe it was mostly because of the former.

Except he couldn't ignore this day. Because this was his first birthday with... Mina. Not that he cared, of course, but Jared wondered if she even knew he had a birthday.

"...and the stupid Gimp slipped and her lunch ended up all over that boy, T.J., I think, and that's just today. Can you believe that Gimp even-"

The pesky and somewhat annoying voice of the Ever abruptly stopped, and Jared snapped out of his thoughts to find a sharp fingernail poking his arm. With each 'Jared', she took her nail out and poked him again.

"Jared," poke, "Are you even listening?" poke,"Jared, Jared," two pokes this time, "What are you-"

The Fae boy couldn't take it anymore. "Ever, could you stop it? It's annoying, and I'd rather not-"

"Rather not what? Rather not spend time with me? On your BIRTHDAY, too." The pixie stopped walking and pouted horribly. Students in the hallway stopped, staring from him to Ever. Jared suddenly had the urge to introduce his forehead to the nearest wall at the tantrum that was about to come. "What, would you rather spend time with that stupid Gimp instead of me? What has gotten into you Jared? Mina's a Gimp, for pixie's sake!"

The students in the cafeteria stopped, and in the middle of it all, Mina was standing _very_ uncomfortably right behind Ever. Her feet shuffled as Nan Taylor, her best friend, continued to text three people at the same time from her phone without ever knowing what was happening around them.

Not a word was uttered by students as Jared mentally groaned and - sarcastically - thanked Ever in his head. Great, just a new drama to live with and a new problem to solve.

Without moving a muscle, Jared had managed to use a forgetting spell on the room to make the students forget everything that happened with the power he created in his head, and vaguely reminded himself to put a sleeping pill in Ever's drink at lunch.

* * *

"Jared. Hello, Fae boy, snap out of it."

Jared's head snapped up to meet a girl's chocolate puppy eyes that he could practically get lost in. In fact, it was he very girl he had been avoiding up until lunch - Mina Grimm. Or Grime to normal human people.

"Yes?" Asked Jared, unsure of what exactly she was talking about. But he was pretty sure he should say yes like most humans do, right?

Mina sighed, quickly shaking her head in an amused fashion. Her silky brown hair nearly whipped him in the face - Jared didn't realize he'd been standing so close to the Grimm until she shook her hand in front of his face again.

"Jared? Are you even listening?"

Jared just mutely nodded his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do with the girl he loved - did he really just think that? - standing so close to him.

"Look, I was just saying you've kinda been out of it today. Are you okay?" She gulped, fiddling hands trembling on her jade necklace.

"I'm..." Jared then felt the need not to twist his words to protect the truth from Mina - or lie to himself, for that matter - and bluntly said, "...Not okay, actually."

Mina's eyes widened, and she seemed to process that Jared was telling the truth for once, not being all secretive or twisting his words to 'protect her', as he always said.

"It's because of Ever, isn't it?" Jared cocked his head and squinted his eyes a little. Mina was VERY hard to understand. He expected her voice to be cold, and maybe a little sarcastic, but pure and genuine sympathy shone in her eyes.

Her voice was filled with accusation, and Mina seemed to dislike saying Ever's name, sounding like her name was poisonous and filled with venom. Then again, the pixie probably was venomous.

"Yeah," The Fae boy said, ruffling his raven black hair in frustration. The next words seemed to tumble out of his mouth before he could control them, "It's actually my birthday, and Ever's not really helping me enlighten my mood."

Jared bit his lip as Mina stared at her beige and hot pink sandals, most likely picked out by her best friend, also chewing her bottom lip. If anyone saw them right now, they might mistake the two for looking like each other's mirrors.

"Yeah. I heard," she started, but paused, glancing to meet his eyes. Then, Mina blushed and quickly forced her gaze down before Jared could say something. "I don't really have a birthday present, but..." She trailed off, and looked up at him one more time.

Jared would kill just to read her mind - oh wait, he could. He almost forgot about that.

 _"Can't believe I'm going to do this. Stupid Nan. Stupid dare. Stupid life.L_

And leaving Jared completely confused, Mina stood closer to him, and on her tip of her feet, quickly put her lips on his. Jared immediately blanked out and forgot how to respond for nearly a second before moving his lips and synchronizing it with hers. Mina tasted like cinnamon, vanilla and strawberries, and Jared felt all his dreams come true.

After a minute or two, Jared had to come up for air, and Mina blushed profusely, putting her head on his chest, then widening her eyes, stepping away from him. Slapping a hand over her mouth, Mina's eyes widened and she sprinted like never before out of the empty hallway and Jared could only think one thing, setting a shaking finger on his lips.

 _"Best birthday ever."_

* * *

 **The next chapter will probably be a prologue to this, basically just saying how Mina got the dare from Nan (if you figured it out already) in the first place.**

 **And of course, it's just like me to update my Fluffy One-Shots before Hostage. Just like me. Expect a long update for Hostage today or tomorrow.**

 **Reviews...**

 **LoveBooks4EverFanasty:**

 **Thank you! And do I really ever take two weeks? Well, I probably do, but who cares? Don't worry. Don't cry. See, I LISTENED to you (*cough* take LESS than 2 weeks to update *cough*) for once! I'm amazing, aren't I?**

 **Guest** :

 **I know right? XD**

 **Anonymous:**

 **Nan _would_ totally do that! And you read it a million times? Aw, shucks.**

 **Beetle:**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you! And of course I'm awesome. Except some times. Which is about 90 percent of the time. But hey! This is full-on Jarina!**

 **Fantasy: (Again)**

 **HEYYYYYY! I did write more. REVIEW OR REVIEW MONSTER WILL EAT YOU. No seriously, he will.**


End file.
